Book of Spells
by Keirrot
Summary: Ever since the witch hunts, witches hid themselves well. When Ciel and Sebastian come across a witch hiding in plain sight, their lives get a little more magical. However, demons are already full of magic, are they not? As she becomes an aiding hand, Ciel gradually begins crossing the boundary between worlds—something he told himself he would never do.
1. On a Whim

These characters of mine are long overdue and I can't believe I've never used them until now. I'll somehow interweave them into the actual storyline. Bear with me now.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji rightfully belongs to Toboso Yana. Original characters are mine.

* * *

 **-1-**

 **On a Whim**

On a fine brisk day a young woman walked along the bustling streets of London. She was dressed in a black gown with a sheer high collar and long sleeves that cuffed at the ends. The heels of her ankle boots clicked as her waist-length golden hair swayed behind with each step. Beside her was a black cat with a blue ribbon around its neck. Her emerald eyes watched as a small group of children ran by.

"Children are so cute," she said resting a hand against her cheek. "I can't help but adore them."

The cat merrily meowed as if he were laughing.

"Oh hush."

She entered the bakery, but her cat decided he had other plans and dashed ahead.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you," Sebastian sighed. "You'll spoil your appetite, Young Master."

"And how many times do I have to tell _you,_ " Ciel pointed a lollipop at his butler. "That it's market research. I don't want to fall behind."

As Sebastian watched him move from candy jar to candy jar, he rolled his eyes and told his master he would be waiting outside. It didn't seem like a good idea, but the butler was already opening the door.

The black cat sensed something peculiar right under his nose. His tail puffed up in surprise as Sebastian abruptly stepped out of the sweets shop. Sapphire eyes cautiously examined the tall figure. _Definitely a demon. And a butler from the looks of it._ He meowed at his interesting find.

Sebastian immediately turned to the magnificent creature he just heard. He knelt down and gaped at the feline. The cat didn't know whether to be afraid or amused by the demon's change in demeanor. A second ago, he looked irritated. Now, his eyes were sparkling, looking like a child in a candy store. A sneeze from inside distracted the fellow. Before he could run, gloved hands picked him up and cuddled him. _Well... I've met stranger._

* * *

The young woman thanked the baker for the goods and left to find her friend. Judging by the direction he went, she assumed he had to be indulging himself with some sweet treats. After this, they would go home and have some lunch if he didn't already spoil his appetite. As she made her way down the street, an anxious feeling began to build up. Her intuition was kicking in. Something was going to happen if it hadn't already. She took a deep breath and quickened her pace.

When she arrived at the candy shop, she stared at the gentleman hugging her cat. She could sense he wasn't normal, but he didn't look dangerous while adoring the feline in his arms. She started giggling much to her friend's displeasure. It was becoming awkward for him.

 _My, what another wonderful sound._ Sebastian looked up at the young woman. If Elizabeth were older, grew out her bangs, kept her hair straight, and had a deep set of emerald eyes instead of bright ones, she could pass for this person in appearance. The two could be related if Sebastian didn't know any better. This lady before him reeked of herbs and magic. _An actual witch?_ His lips curled into a smirk. The cat meowed, reminding him that he'd been staring too long in his knelt position. ' _Oh dear.'_ He got up and bowed. "How unsightly of me. I do apologize, Miss."

She shook her head. "It's quite alright, Sir." Now that he stood, she got a better look at him. He was certainly eye-catching. Pale skin, raven hair, and crimson eyes all decked out in what would have been a full black attire had it not been for the white shirt and gloves—tall, dark, and handsome indeed.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked, amused by her cheeks becoming pink.

"Ah no, Sir. Nothing at all," she shook her head again, "though Daiki looks as though he's about to hurt you."

The cat meowed in annoyance. He was let down with profuse apologies. Then the butler's wine red eyes mischievously gleamed and he moved forward towards the witch. "You have such a fine familiar, but I do wonder what I may call a beauty such as yourself." She backed up into the carriage and he placed both hands on either side of her. Merely inches away from her face, he stared into her emerald pools and asked in low, seductive tone, "May I have your name, _Miss Witch_?"

She averted her gaze and murmured, "Demons sure are something..."

"We sure are," Sebastian devilishly grinned as he moved a golden lock of hair behind her ear. He leaned in and whispered, "Now, won't you tell me?"

Ciel finally exited the candy shop and witnessed his butler teasing the poor woman. "Sebastian, what the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Being what he is," said a voice from below the blushing boy.

He glanced down at the black feline that had spoken and hastily moved away. His allergy wouldn't allow close contact with cats, nor would the shock that one could speak.

"Relax. I don't bite," Daiki said trying to show him affection to which the boy refused.

"That's the least of my worries!" he hopped around the cat that was trying to kill him, "I'm allergic to cats!"

"But I'm like your butler over there. Besides, I haven't once seen you sneeze, wheeze, or tear up since I've been here."

Ciel paused his movements. He was right. If anything, he should be in a fit right now. Daiki took the chance to brush up against his leg, making him freeze.

"Have you died?"

Ciel glared at the cat then slowly bent down to pet him. Even if he was pouting, to Daiki, he looked kind of happy.

"Young Master!" His butler rushed over after excusing himself. "Yo—"

"It's fine, Sebastian," the earl said as he picked Daiki up. "He is the same as you from what he told me."

"Oh?" The butler found it interesting that he couldn't sense the feline was a demon at all.

The witch still against the carriage thought, _'Did he really just pardon himself?'_ and straightened up. Ciel put down the cat and stared at the approaching woman. She gave him a gentle smile and said, "You might be the cutest child I've ever seen."

Sebastian chuckled at his blushing master. "It seems Miss Witch is quite fond of children."

"Witch?" That would explain the strange cat. Ciel asked, "What's your name?"

"Zelda Kerafuda, if you must know." She then pointed to her cat. "And he's Daiki. A pleasure to meet you...?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ah, so you're Earl Phantomhive," Her eyes lit up and she eyed his butler. "Then you must to be Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian smirked. "Indeed."

"We've heard stories," said Daiki. "Forgive us for not recognizing you, Lord Phantomhive."

"There's no need to apologize," Ciel reassured. He was used to rumors and tales going around about him, but not many knew of his appearance. "Pardon me if this is rude, but I'm rather surprised you didn't deny being a witch, Miss Kerafuda."

"I'm proud of what I am, but I'm not naive," Zelda declared. "I can tell that you won't say a word." Her gaze softened as Ciel smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Besides, that demonic butler of yours confronted me first."

The boy coughed, remembering the scene. Sebastian chuckled and said, "Do forgive my earlier actions. Witches are rare to come by since the witch hunts. Seems I was a bit excited."

"You sure don't sound apologetic," muttered Daiki.

The butler smiled. "As I recall, you were of no help."

The cat opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't find the words. Zelda stroked the defeated cat and said, "I believe we should be on our way."

"It was interesting meeting the two of you," Ciel remarked. "I hope we can meet again."

Zelda held out her hand and a violet light emitted from it. Master and butler gawked at the sight. She turned her hand over and dangling from it now was a beautiful amethyst on a sterling silver chain. "This is a pendulum. It's used for many things: confirming tarot readings, divination, finding items—many things." She handed it to the earl and he held it with both hands, feeling calm and relaxed. He then gripped it by the moon charm, letting the stone swing freely until it stopped. "Ask it to give you a yes." Ciel did as he was told and watched it swing up and down. "Now, ask for a no." It spun a little before moving side to side. "You're all set. You may ask her any question she is capable of answering. Be good to him, Violette."

"It has a name?" Ciel asked. It swung up and down in response. "O-Oh. Sorry."

"She'll lead you to me if you ever want to find me," Zelda said. "In the meantime, you can bond. Amethyst has great properties, you know."

"Thank you."

The witch and her cat said their farewells and went on their way.

* * *

"We're back," Daiki announced as he nudged the front door closed.

"You're lucky I just finished making lunch." Another black cat with a yellow ribbon walked up to them. "What took you so long?"

"We met some interesting people today," Zelda replied as she petted the feline.

Its golden eyes peeked up at her. "You smell like a demon."

Her cheeks grew warm. "Like I said, interesting people."

She went into the kitchen and set down the baked goods. She looked at the blue-eyed cat on the counter and said, "I'm surprised you didn't treat yourself, Dai."

"It wasn't my intention to go there," he said.

"Oh?"

"Something called me."

* * *

Sebastian placed a plate of shortcake before his master and poured his tea.

"Admit it," Ciel held up the pendulum with a grin. "Stopping by that candy shop wasn't as bad as you thought."

"Well it certainly wasn't unpleasant, Young Master." Sebastian chuckled. "I also realized something."

"What?"

"You came out empty-handed, so what was the point of stopping the carriage so abruptly for that so-called market research?"

Ciel took a bite of his cake before answering, "Just a whim."

The demon smirked. "My, could it be that you're developing more of a sixth-sense?"

He glared at his amused butler before picking Violette back up and watching her spin. "I'm interested in Miss Kerafuda's knowledge and abilities. You did say witches are rare."

"They're good at hiding these days. Even I don't know much about them and studying her might give me a bit more insight."

Violette began to move about frantically and Ciel said, "I think Violette's warning you, Sebastian."

"I must say _Violette_ ," His eyes glowed. "I'm looking forward to seeing Miss Witch again."

The pendulum stopped and Ciel felt it become heavy between his fingers. Then it dropped.

"Bloody hell, Sebastian."

* * *

Author's Note **:** I bet you thought of the Legend of Zelda when you read her name.

I've always liked the name Zelda as it has a strong, powerful connotation to me. It was also the name of one of the aunts from _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_. Lol

Thank you for reading. Review and follow if you wish. :)


	2. A Visit, A Funeral

To James Birdsong: Thanks for always reviewing. :)

To cielbean: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Lol

I couldn't think of a fitting title for this one...but it blatantly fits. Enjoy.

* * *

 **-2-**

 **A Visit, A Funeral**

It happened again—another sleepless night. Ever since they met that boy and his butler, Daiki would see bits and pieces of the boy's past every now and then. He loathed this ability of seeing into people's personal lives, rarely ever using it, but interacting with Ciel triggered it somehow. It was November now, and they haven't seen them since. Surely the earl had a lot on his plate. The witch and her cats sure did. On top of that, they received a letter asking them to cleanse the crime scenes of Jack the Ripper. Those places had a strange air about them. They came to a surprising conclusion that the most prominent emotions lingering were not of the victims, but the culprit's... Anger. Sadness. Emptiness. Then it finally came to an end. Jack the Ripper was no more.

Daiki didn't particularly mind the lack of sleep. Demons didn't need it. What he minded were the visions that started again after things settled down. They were not fun at all. He got up from the sofa and stretched before letting out a big yawn.

"If you can't rest, why don't you have some lavender tea?" Zelda suggested as she took down one of the many bundles of dried lavender. She had picked them during summer and hung them up to dry. Until recently, they have been pretty decorations.

"I take it you tried, but it didn't work." assumed the other feline when Daiki snorted. He stood on his hind legs and reverted to a tall man dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt and black, pinstriped waistcoat with matching trousers. A yellow, thinner ribbon wrapped around his neck. His ebony hair flared out and the fringe slightly covered his right eye.

"Congrats, Ibuki. Would you like a treat?" Daiki playfully spat as he rolled onto his back. "Where are you going anyways?"

"To see Giggle-Fits." Zelda changed into a black dress. Its bodice was fitted and the skirt had a light poof. She fixed the lace trim on the long sleeves and put on a matching bonnet. "We can also see that cute boy. I've been wanting to see him for quite some time, and I know you're worried about him." She scratched Daiki's head and he purred into her touch.

The remaining cat decided to take on his human form. He was a few centimeters shorter than Ibuki, hair as short and as dark as the other, but his bangs were out of his face to reveal his gem-like eyes. He wore a ruffled black shirt that ended mid-thigh, tight white trousers, and black knee-high boots. A blue and white striped ribbon hung around his neck.

"Are those my shoes?" asked Ibuki, pointing at the boots.

Daiki looked at him after examining his polished black fingernails. "I do believe yours are gilded."

"Ah, right. My mistake."

After grabbing everything they needed, they were off.

* * *

A fully dressed Ciel sat on the edge of his bed thinking about all the things that happened. Today was the day of Madame Red's funeral and he didn't know how to feel. There was no anger. No sadness. Nothing. He glanced to the side to see Violette staring back at him. The tough stone survived the great fall she had months ago without a single crack. If a time came where he should fall, Ciel hoped that he, too, would come out unscathed.

He gripped the charm and watched her gently swing. Slow and sad. The pendulum had been in his pocket during the whole Jack the Ripper case—he even pulled it out to ask for help. Funnily enough, every time he did, she always pointed at Grell before anything else. The last thing Violette did was confirm the perpetrator when they narrowed down the suspect list. The whole thing had been melancholic for her to say the least. Sebastian had to cleanse her of all the energies she had absorbed. She bathed in salt water for a whole three days.

"It was quite a case wasn't it, Violette?" Ciel softly asked with a bitter smile. She began shaking as she swung. "It's okay... I'm okay." He kissed the amethyst and placed her into his pocket.

On their way to the funeral, Ciel suddenly said to Sebastian, "There is one more thing I must do."

His butler wondered what it could be, but agreed to his master's request. However, they would be late.

* * *

The toll of bells made the three walking along the gates look at the beautiful church. They heard a voice shout, "Hey, I'm only twelve so I can't be expected to know everything!" and looked to the source. There was the boy who shouted and two younger children—orphans if their appearance were anything to go by. Ibuki noticed the adoring look on Zelda's face and held her back before she could approach them. Someone else took the opportunity to do so, and it was the man they came for.

With his strange appearance, Undertaker managed to scare the kids. Long silver hair, fringe covering both eyes, scar peeking through, fully dressed in black with a strange hat to top it all off—definitely had them shaking. He began to tell them the reason for the large gathering. Putting a hand with those long black fingernails to his mouth when the twelve-year-old didn't understand, he replied, "The final great ceremony in each human's life. A funeral."

Daiki and Ibuki clapped at the great answer. Undertaker bowed and started to laugh, making the children shake even more.

"Knock it off, Giggle-Fits," Zelda told the funeral director. "Their hair might turn white if you scare them enough." She calmed the three kids down and handed them a piece of candy. After thanking her, they happily ran off.

"Could you be the witch from Hansel and Gretel?" Undertaker teased, pointing a finger at her. He watched her point back and mouth something. Suddenly, a minuscule gingerbread house hit him. "...Ha! Good one!"

Zelda smirked and handed him a box. "Here, I made those bone biscuits you like so much as a thank you for showing us the crime scenes."

"Ah~ splendid." He took the gift and hugged her. "Thanks, Witchy!"

"So, who is today's burial applicant?" asked Ibuki. "By the many people, it must be someone well-regarded."

Undertaker's grin grew wider. "It's someone interesting, Kitty-cat."

He snorted at the nickname. "I'll take your word for it."

"Oh, they're here." The silver-haired man abruptly ushered them to the church, much to their confusion. "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Sebastian let the steps down so his master could get out. With a red dress in hand, and a solemn expression, Ciel climbed out and looked at the structure. They already missed part of the ceremony, but it couldn't be helped. As they were walking up to the entrance, Sebastian sensed a familiar presence, but it was being masked by demonic auras. Crimson eyes darted around and he spotted a funeral carriage coming towards them. When it stopped, Undertaker hopped down from the driver's seat.

"Here it is," said the eccentric man. "A hearse full of rose petals."

"Much appreciated," Sebastian thanked him and glared at the two demons sitting on top of it.

"I don't think he recognizes you, Dai," whispered Ibuki.

"Well," Daiki messed with a hair sticking out. "I was a cat when we met."

"That explains it."

They jumped down and straightened themselves out. Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but Ibuki stopped him. "We're not important, boy." His golden eyes softened a bit. "I believe whoever's in there is waiting for your farewell."

"Go on, Earl Phantomhive." Daiki smiled at the boy who did a double-take before Sebastian opened the doors.

Zelda got out of the seat next to Undertaker's when Ciel reached the coffin, and stood next to the butler. He gave her a quick glance and smiled to himself. As Ciel draped the red dress over his aunt and said his goodbye, the petals began to take flight and flow inside. The moment was bittersweet.

* * *

Madame Red was finally laid to rest. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, soul to the unknown and body to dust. The witch and her companions watched from a distance as Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau held a small conversation by her grave. Undertaker stood a few meters away from them finishing up a another burial.

"Tragic," Ibuki simply remarked.

Daiki rubbed the back of his head, eyeing the little earl. "I don't mean to be insensitive, but his history probably defines it."

"Good thing he didn't tell Queen Victoria the entire truth," the witch stated as she made floating leaves dance with her finger. "That woman is...questionable."

The trio noticed the smiling Chinese nobleman approaching them and she immediately put her finger down, letting the wind blow the foliage away.

"Are you three acquainted with the earl?" he asked, sleeve to his lips.

"Not really," Zelda said, returning his expression. "We've only ever met once, but we did plan to see him today. Just not like this."

"Ah, even so," Lau laughed. "I didn't think he would know such a pretty witch!"

Leaves dropped as silence enveloped them. The demons stared at the still woman, wondering if she was even breathing.

"The dancing leaves were stunning. Very magical." Then he threw his hands up. "But, it's obvious you are as well just by looking at you!"

Again, the demons stared at her. After a quick examination, Daiki said, "I guess you can see it. I mean, if someone saw her every day, they would start to question the amount of black she has in her wardrobe and get suspicious."

"Although true," Ibuki chimed in. "A witch isn't defined by her wardrobe."

Lau gasped, "You're a witch?"

"What?" Zelda uttered, looking at him in disbelief.

"I was just trying to tell you how bewitching your beauty was," He laughed and pointed over to Ciel and Sebastian in the distance. "You seem to have that butler under your spell." Without another word, he left waving a hand behind him.

* * *

They watched Lau's back until he disappeared.

"...We only spoke once!" Zelda shouted to no one in particular. "I don't even know the guy!"

"That reminds me," a golden eye glanced at her.

"Ib, don't," Daiki warned.

"It was his scent on you at that time, wasn't it?"

The witch turned pink, confirming what he already knew. Demons had a strange way of marking what they liked. Some placed a barrier around them, others left physical marks. In this case, they used their fragrance. Coincidentally, he smelled like death and roses.

"Be careful."

She turned her head to see if master and butler were still around, and they were. The trio looked at each other and agreed it was time to leave. They would pay them a visit another time. As they began to walk away, Zelda took one last look behind her and locked eyes with Sebastian. Seems like they were taking their leave as well. She smiled and gave him a small wave. _Until next time, Mr. Butler._

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading. (o u o)


	3. Inspecting

Onward! To the story!

* * *

 **-3-**

 **Inspecting**

December came by with its freezing winds. The servants sat in the kitchen after morning tasks were done to their utmost capabilities. Among them was Violette laying on a doily on the table. Ciel sometimes left her in Finny's care, much to the boy's delight. He liked the stone. It was pretty and calmed him when he got nervous. The servants were intrigued by the pendulum when the young master first introduced her to them. Mey-Rin being the most captivated, for she had only ever heard of them. They were one of the ancient tools for divination. As for the amethyst itself, people said it helped with enhancing the sixth sense and balancing a person in mind, body, and spirit. Bard and Finny were amazed by the maid's knowledge, but they knew she was a superstitious person so it wasn't quite out of place.

"I do wonder where the young master got the pretty little thing," Bard gently poked the amethyst. "She's beautifully cut."

"Why don't you ask her?" suggested the gardener as he held up the pendulum to him.

The chef raised a brow, taking a hold of it. "Do I just go for it?" Violette swung up and down in response then stopped. "...Okay." Bard was unsure of how to form the question. He looked to the most informed about the item. "Mey-Rin, I think you're more suitable for this. Where would the young master be able to find one?"

The maid thought for a minute before saying, "A person could always make their own, but places to find them do exist. You can most certainly get them in shops dealing with spiritualism," she shrugged, "but I doubt the young master would step foot in them."

Finny laid his head on the table, "Young Master likes it a lot. Maybe somebody gave it to him."

The pendulum still between Bard's fingers did as before, but with more force. "I think you're right, boy!"

Big turquoise eyes sparkled. "So Violette's a gift!"

"Ah, she's very happy, yes she is!" Mey-rin exclaimed when the amethyst swung harder.

A tiny Tanaka joined in their excitement with a "Ho ho ho!"

* * *

Ciel sat in his studies staring at the letter in his hands. Queen Victoria wanted him to look into the whereabouts of Esther Augustine, a governess of the Edeline Manor and a good companion of her niece who has not seen or heard from her in months. They were suppose to meet for lunch on the 27th of November, but she never arrived. Worried, her niece rung the manor only to be told Esther wouldn't be available until further notice. Suspicious of their behavior, the Queen also requested he find out what was happening at the residence. The boy set the letter aside and sighed. Sebastian walked in just in time with a tea cart. He felt like drowning in tea and sweets at the moment.

"Today's tea is—Hm? Something wrong, Young Master?" asked the butler noticing the boy's weary demeanor.

Ciel ran a hand through his navy locks and let out another sigh. "I had a restless night is all."

"Then a nap would be best after this," he advised as he set down a slice of custard tart topped with glazed fruit.

"There is no time for that," said the boy already lifting a piece of the dessert to his lips. "The Queen has sent a request."

Sebastian watched his young master light up from devouring the treat. Looks like he'll be running on sugar today. The butler slightly chuckled at the thought of how the day would go. If he wasn't going to nap, two cups of tea and three slices of tart would do. Ciel took his sweet time to gather his energy. When he finished the last drop of tea, he instantly got up and went to look for Finny. Sebastian placed the empty plate and tea cup on the cart and quietly followed him to the kitchen.

"Young Master!" shouted the servants.

If it weren't for all that sugar keeping him pleasant, he would have been irritated by their loudness. "Good day."

"Are you here to take Violette?" asked Finny, handing him the gem.

"Yes, I have matters to attend to," informed Ciel as he let her sway. He noticed the display of random objects on the table—things that have been missing for a while. "Seems like you lot had a good time."

"Absolutely, we did," said Mey-Rin with Violette quickening her pace.

"Alright, that's enough excitement." Ciel placed the pendulum into his pocket. "We'll be heading out now. Come, Sebastian."

Sebastian turned to the servants before leaving and said, "Watch the house well and do _behave_ yourselves."

They straightened up. "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

The two arrived at the Edeline Manor at a quarter past one. So much for not taking a nap. Ciel slept the whole way there, much to Sebastian's amusement. They got out of the carriage and stared at the pristine mansion. It was owned by Gilles Edeline, a nobleman known for his vast knowledge and collection of treasures from around the world. They were greeted by the butler after ringing the doorbell and he lead them to his master.

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive! It's a pleasure to meet you." greeted Gilles, putting down the music box he had been tinkering with before getting up. "I was surprised to hear that someone such as yourself had an interest in seeing my collection.

"I apologize for the short notice," said Ciel, looking over the smiling noble as they shook hands.

"It's no problem at all."

Gilles Edeline was a cheerful man in his late 20's standing at about 5'9 with shaggy auburn hair and light brown eyes. He wore a high-neck shirt with slightly puffed sleeves that cuffed at the ends, a dark brown and gold brocade vest, black trousers, and dark brown boots with golden buttons. As he led them to where he stored his treasures, they heard someone having a coughing fit.

"Is everything fine, Lord Edeline?" asked the little earl. He noticed the man paling.

"Well..." Gilles became uneasy. "There have been some odd occurrences recently."

Ciel and Sebastian gave each other a sidelong glance. Before they could question him further, a vase from one of the pedestals came flying towards them. Sebastian caught it before it caused any damage.

"Like that." He gave a long sigh then said, "Come, I'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

Entering the room was like walking into a museum. The treasures were displayed neatly by place of origin in different areas. Ciel was impressed and so was Sebastian. There were objects that the demon himself had not seen in his years of coming in and out of the human world. To think, a simple man could go out of his way to find them was indeed noteworthy. Gilles let them look around and told them about all the objects he could. It was hard to miss the way his eyes lit up, the smile that never left his lips, and the passion when he spoke. This man loved the little treasures he found on his journeys, telling them the best parts were the memories that came with them. When they were done with the little exhibit, they sat around a table in the room.

"So," Ciel set down the cup of tea the butler brought in a few moments ago. "What do you want to tell us, Lord Edeline?"

"Like what you saw before, strange things have been happening in this house. Do you believe in the supernatural, Earl Phantomhive?"

The boy eyed his smiling butler, not liking where this was headed. "I do believe you have to be skeptical before you determine if anything is supernatural, but you can't completely write off that the supernatural doesn't exist just because you don't experience it. There are still plenty of unknown things in this world and a lot more in the other."

Gilles grinned, not expecting that kind of answer. "Agreed."

"Now, when did this whole thing start?"

"I would say about late October. The first to notice were the maids as things would go missing or be out of place the moment they looked away. Then the footsteps and tapping noises started. We assumed some strays or mice must have gotten in, but there were none when we got the house inspected. After that, it became quiet until mid-November. That's when things began to escalate. Objects were being thrown, people were being touched or scratched, and the staff claimed to have seen a figure from time to time. I started to think that something was attached to one of my recent findings, but it seemed highly impossible since the last item I brought back was during summer." Gilles frowned. "Suddenly my wife, Clarissa, became ill and the accusations began."

Sebastian raised a brow. "Accusations?"

"Yes," the nobleman rubbed the back of his head. "Clarissa and a few maids accused our governess of witchcraft."

"Miss Augustine?" Ciel was taken aback. "Witchcraft?"

"Yes, exactly! I was shocked just as you are! But..."

"...But?"

"I stand by the fact that Esther is innocent, but the timing of everything is against her." He took a sip of tea before continuing. "In late October, she returned from visiting her family in Gloucester. Once November came around, she left to take care of a sick friend—Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Then she came back mid-November and things started up again," said Sebastian. "She has quite the accusation against her."

"Lord Edeline, where is Miss Augustine now?" asked Ciel.

"She's being kept hidden in a different part of the mansion. I absolutely refuse to toss her out when there's a chance she is innocent."

"May we see her?"

"Before that, there is one more thing I need to show you." Gilles shuffled over to a shelf and pulled out a box. He set it on the table and held up the inside item. "This is the most compelling evidence against her. It was found under Esther's bed."

The duo stared at a little doll with pins in its throat. Yep, Ciel did not sign up for this. It definitely screamed guilty to them.

Sebastian asked, "Have you tried removing them?"

"They wouldn't budge."

"Rather odd don't you think, Young Master?"

"I wouldn't know."

Magic, curses, the other worldly—these kind of things were not Ciel's territory. He didn't dare go pass the boundary. Sebastian chuckled to himself, remembering their little conversation at the graveyard. Although the boy said not to step out of place in the world, hasn't he already done so? Delight danced in the demon's crimson eyes. "Shall we pay _her_ a visit?"

* * *

They hopped into the carriage after meeting with a fine and dandy Esther Augustine. She was a dainty woman with curled dark hair and pale blue eyes. A bit soft-spoken, but not all that shy. It could well be a facade, but no matter. They would get to the bottom of whatever this case was. Sebastian managed to gather information from the household staff by excusing himself to the bathroom during their talk with the accused. There were mostly positive things said about Esther, but there was one incident a maid spoke about in which Lady Clarissa and Miss Augustine had an argument prior to her leaving for Gloucester. What it was about, the maid didn't know. The argument could be the reason Esther plagued them with the supernatural and if she truly is a witch, she might be enchanting the entire residence to cover her tracks.

"Or she and Lord Edeline are having an affair," stated Ciel.

Sebastian looked shocked. "Young Master, isn't it too early for you to know what an affair is?"

"Shut up," he pouted at his butler. "You saw the way he defended her even though there was clear evidence. Also," He held up a drawing depicting a heart with a line going down through a Cheshire moon then splitting into little curls. A horizon line intersected the first and tiny curled lines came out just before the ends. "I noticed this symbol on the necklace she was wearing."

"But Master," the butler smirked. "She is no witch. There was no trace of magic on her."

"Huh?" Ciel held his gaze in surprise. "You can actually sense magic?! I thought you just said that because Miss Kerafuda caught your eye!"

Gasp. "Young Master, you noticed?!"

* * *

Author's Note **:** Just who is the actual witch? Find out next time! :D


	4. Questioning

_It is said curiosity killed the cat. Sometimes, the cat lived, but was left with more questions than answers._

* * *

 **-4-**

 **Questioning**

Ciel slumped in his seat, rubbing his sore face. Sebastian—that bastard—pinched his cheeks till red as he proceeded to compliment him on his growth. He pulled out the pendulum and put the cool stone against one of his cheeks. His cerulean eye glared at the smiling butler.

"Do forgive me, Young Master," Sebastian chuckled. "Seems I got carried away."

The boy rolled his eye. He always got carried away at some point, but this was the first with cheek grabbing. When he let the stone dangle, she instantly flung herself at the window. "Bloody hell, Violette." Her constant swaying made him look out the window; they were moving alongside a large woodland. Taking it as a sign to enter, he made the carriage turn at an opening.

The forest was hushed. The only sounds present were the wheels against the ground and passing winds. Some time during the ride Sebastian had closed his eyes, making him look serene as if he were asleep. Ciel gazed at the leafless trees and evergreens thinking they would look better if they were covered in snow. Unfortunately, it was too early in the season for a winter wonderland to descend upon them. Until then, the evergreens would continue to make the other trees feel naked. A pleasantness overcame the little earl and his lips curled into a small smile. He would finally see the witch again. The hectic months made it impossible to meet a second time. It also didn't help that Sebastian couldn't locate her either. Thinking back to the day they met her and that cat, he felt something he hadn't in a long time. Ciel glanced down at the stone on his lap and Sebastian opened his eyes the moment it began to glow.

"Wha?!" the earl exclaimed as the pendulum levitated. It released a wave of light and the carriage came to a halt.

Sebastian stepped out to inspect the sudden stop. Immediately, he sensed the familiar auras. In front of them stood an ornate mansion painted charcoal with white trim. "Such good taste," he remarked admiring the elaborate architecture, "Though, the placement is a bit cliché."

Ciel stared at the massive house, "I was expecting more of a quaint cottage or something of the like." Violette happily shook in his hand as if she were laughing.

They walked up to the aubergine door and rung the doorbell.

* * *

About time they showed up. The cats stirred from their nap in front of the fireplace. The feeling of someone coming to visit hadn't left them all day. Daiki rolled away from his friend and opened the door.

Ciel did not expect to see the pale, black-haired man from before.

"Long time no see, Earl Phantomhive."

The boy stared into his sapphire eyes. "Daiki?"

"The one and only," he sang, showing them in.

When they entered, they passed by a white candle used to cleanse the energy of guests. Shoes tapped along the dark wood floor. The walls were the same shade of charcoal as outside, but they had intricate silver markings Ciel couldn't decipher. Beyond the entryway were different rooms surrounding a staircase in the center. His eye sparkled as he caught the scent of cinnamon and brown sugar wafting through the air. Despite the spacious interior, it was still warm, inviting; a home.

Ibuki came out of the sitting room to greet them, "Goo—" he was scooped up before he could finish.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," Daiki laughed, "the fella likes cats."

"Like is an understatement," muttered Ciel as he watched the unfazed feline being adored. He had put two and two together and knew by now that he was the other man who appeared at the funeral, "Enough, Sebastian. Let him go."

Sebastian held him to eye level and grinned. "Ibuki, correct?" The cat nodded. "Who would have thought that a demon of your caliber would be living in the human world."

"Apparently, you didn't," Ibuki shrugged, "It just happened... Do be so kind as to put me down."

"If I had known you were acquainted with Miss Kerafuda, I wouldn't have been so rude last time."

The cat gave a 'hmph', still in the butler's arms.

* * *

Daiki led them into the dining room behind the staircase and told them to have a seat. The chattering of porcelain rang out as silverware, teacups, and saucers placed themselves in front of them. Ciel and Sebastian gawked at the display before Zelda came out with a teapot, greeting them with a warm smile.

"Good to see you, Lord Phantomhive," she said and looked at the pendulum on the table. "I see you've been taking good care of him, Violette."

The amethyst shook with happiness and Ciel felt himself starting to blush. "Please call me Ciel."

She giggled. "Only if you call me Zelda." Then she eyed his butler with a smirk. "How do you do, _Mr. Michaelis_?"

"Do call me Sebastian, _Miss Kerafuda_."

"So be it." They smiled at one another as she filled his cup. "Excuse me while I go get the sandwiches and petits fours."

When all was set, Ciel licked his lips as he reached for one of the little cakes, but Sebastian stopped him by placing a sandwich on his plate which he pouted at. Zelda took a sip of the herbal tea before saying, "I take it a friendly visit isn't all you came for."

"Unfortunately," Ciel wiped away the sandwich crumbs and finally grabbed a cake. "We're on a case and believe you can help us."

"Oh?"

"What do you know about this?" Sebastian asked, taking out the doll from his coat and handing it to her.

Daiki almost choked and Ibuki almost spat out his tea. It was a small thing in a red dress with white hair, large round eyes, and stitched smile. It would have looked fine if it weren't for the pins in its throat. Zelda raised a brow at the cute, but terrifying thing. She informed them that the doll was something being used to curse someone. Whoever owned it had a lot of anger. Upon further inspection, emerald pools glimmered.

"Would it be possible for me to accompany you?"

* * *

Gilles was surprised to see them return so soon. When he let them in, a couple of children came running towards them and hugged him with smiles and laughter. The older one was a boy about six or seven. His little sister was about four or five. Ciel looked relieved to see Gilles actually had children since he hadn't seen them earlier. It would be strange to hire a governess without any.

The little girl looked at the strange guests. "Are you here to get rid of the ghost?"

Zelda tilted her head, not having been told anything about a ghost. "There's a ghost?"

"Yeah!" shouted her brother. "It likes to throw things and play around with people."

"It's a meanie!" his sister shouted after. Then she noticed the cats at Ciel's feet. "Kitty!"

Ibuki and Daiki began to entertain the two. As the rest were about to go on, an abrupt scream made them all run to see what was happening. The sounds of objects breaking grew louder and louder. When they got to the location, it was a mess and things were still flying around.

"Clarissa!" Gilles ran over to a woman coughing on the floor and she pointed to another woman.

Also on the floor was a cowering Esther Augustine holding her hands over her ears. Without warning, everything stopped and fell with the loudest crash. Sebastian went to help Esther up as Gilles and his butler did the same with his wife. The maids held back the children from entering the room as Daiki and Ibuki rejoined Ciel and Zelda.

Clarissa dusted herself off and glared at the other woman with her icy eyes. She puffed away strands of her messy flaxen hair and yelled, "This is your fault! Why are you even here?!"

Esther didn't know what to say and frantically looked for the words. "I-I—He...I was—"

"I let her stay." Gilles said, looking serious for the first time. "I can't just kick out someone innocent."

"Ex— _cough_ —cuse me?!" his wife was appalled. "She cursed me— _cough_ —and you're saying she's innocent?! She's bewitched you!"

"You're wrong! I'm not the one doing this!" pleaded Esther.

Zelda began to giggle and everyone stared at her. Ciel noticed the way Lady Clarissa became nervous at the sight of the witch and grinned.

"Something wrong, Lady Clarissa?" asked Ciel. The woman looked at him flustered. "Could it be that you're the actual culprit?"

"That's utter nonsense! Why would I make myself sick and a mess of my home?!"

"Because your heart's filled with bitterness," stated Zelda with a smile. "Let me tell you a story." Clarissa bit her lip, looking mortified as she pulled out the doll. "One early October day, a tormented woman bumped into a witch. The witch told her to tell of her woes. The woman was desperate, pleading for help to stop the one that was causing her unhappiness. So, out of the kindness of her heart, the witch made her a doll with hair as black as night and dress matching her foe's blue eyes. The woman grabbed it fast and left in such a hurry that the witch began to wonder if the spell would succeed or become her curse. And now she knows it definitely became the latter."

"Won't you pull a pin?" asked Sebastian appearing next to the ill woman with the doll, startling her.

"All who tried couldn't do it," said Ciel. "If you are innocent, then you wouldn't be able to either."

"Come on," Zelda teased. "It will make you feel better~"

Clarissa looked around at all the others staring at her in shock or disappointment. She gave a defeated sigh and pulled out a pin, feeling her throat loosen up a bit. Once all of them were pulled, she felt well again. Gilles shook his head frowning. "Why?"

"Why?" She glared at him then at Esther. "She was taking you away from me! I'm not blind, Gilles!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you both look at each other and how close you've grown over the years! And I know about your little rendezvous in that treasure room of yours! Admit it, you don't love me!"

"Esther has an amazing interest in the world! She enjoys the collection and stories I tell unlike someone I know!"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, watching the squabbling couple. By the looks of it, the whole thing steamed from an unhappy marriage. Ciel placed a hand across his face and sighed at the sound of insults and accusations. What a waste of time. They could have just worked it out in private instead of dragging other people into it. Hell, even Miss Augustine looked clueless about their situation. But that didn't matter now. The case was over and he could report to the Queen. Yet, there were still unanswered questions.

"Miss Augustine," Ciel called. "That necklace you have."

The dainty woman lit up with glee. "It's a gift from my grandmother."

"Ah, a talisman," Zelda said as she took a closer look.

Esther nodded. "Grandmother carved the sigil herself."

"So...she's a witch?"

"No Ciel," Zelda laughed, shaking her head. "Anyone can draw a sigil and have it work if they put their energy into it, but that doesn't make them a witch."

"Young Master, I did say she has no trace of magic on her. All the magic is in the necklace filled with her grandmother's good wishes."

"Oh, I see. Feelings and intentions have to be strong in order for spells and magic to work, is that it?

"You're on the right track." The witch patted his head. Sebastian silently laughed at the boy who should have known the answer to his own question. How else was the demon by his side?

Ciel then pointed at the doll in his butler's hands. "Didn't you say the hair was black and the dress was blue?"

"Yes, if you look closely at the roots, you'll see they're black. Because the spell rebounded, Lady Clarissa became the target. So, the hair turned white to match her and the dress turned red because she was seeing red."

"And what about the flying objects and such?"

Sebastian answered, "Lady Clarissa's anger manifested as a poltergeist, wreaking havoc on the entire house whenever Miss Augustine was around. Since Lady Clarissa is letting out her frustrations, they no longer have to worry about it unless she lets it build and spill out again. Just as we saw, Young Master, emotions are indeed a strong thing to have."

Zelda beamed at at the butler. "I'm impressed, Sebastian."

"Well, I've lived a long time to know these things." He smirked and whispered into her ear, "But I do lack knowledge of witches. Care to _personally_ inform me?"

She playfully hit him and proceeded to cleanse the place with sage just to be safe.

* * *

Ciel stroked the cats on his lap and stared at Zelda who was sitting across from him on their way home. Just what kind of witch was she? She was the one that gave Lady Clarissa the doll to use against Miss Augustine, but the things she did affected her instead. Does one's character determine who receives the outcome? Ciel considered that a good thing on her part if that's how it worked. He didn't want to hear about her from the Queen if her magic was causing trouble... His face warped into an awkward expression.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" asked the witch.

He vigorously nodded and composed himself. Okay, so it did cause a minor problem, but they resolved it. He had watched her cast a sleeping spell on everyone in the Edeline Manor after they cleaned the mess up. When the place fell silent, there was a hint of lavender that followed. He didn't even know magic could have a scent. From what Zelda told them, the smell of lavender calms and soothes the nerves, making it good for sleep. "Will they remember the events when they wake up?"

"Yes, they'll remember everything," said Zelda.

Ciel tilted his head in confusion. "But that means they'll remember you're a witch."

She shook her head, "Not to worry, Ciel. They're far too blinded by something else to ponder over that fact. Besides, looking for me isn't an easy task. Right, Sebastian?" She looked at the shocked butler next to her. "I sensed your presence when you came by during those summer months, but you couldn't do so with mine. Barriers work wonders, you know."

Sebastian chuckled. Now he was the one that should have known. "I'm hurt that you didn't invite me in."

"Please don't be," she patted his shoulder. "You have an invitation now."


	5. Learning

_There is always more to know no matter how small the detail._

* * *

 **-5-**

 **Learning**

"Hold your hands around it."

"Like this?"

"Yes, just don't get too close. Now, focus and recite."

"Sway, bob, dance with me. This is my will, so mote it be."

Smoke rose from all sides and swirled around the still candle flame before wafting from east to west. Ciel moved his hands away and held a up a single finger. He slowly moved it to the right, taking the flame along. Moving left, it followed. Pushing forward, it went back. Pulling away, it came forward. The little earl watched in awe as the flame danced with him with just a wave of his finger. When the fun was enough, his finger dipped down to mimic a bow. "Thank you for the dance."

The flame bobbed before remaining still again. Ciel felt pleased with himself and stroked the sapphire-eyed cat in his lap. After being invited in for a nice dinner, he was now getting a lesson in witchcraft—something neither he nor Sebastian thought would ever happen. If Ciel had to put it simply, the craft was something that manipulated energies using Mother Nature's gifts and one's own inner power. Witches varied. Sure, they followed the cycle of the moon, time of day, and changing seasons, but no two witches were the same in how they practiced. Zelda, from what they had learned, was eclectic as they come and mostly solitary.

"You have potential," Zelda patted the boy's hair. "But I'm not surprised. You can certainly go a long way if you dabble in the arts more."

"Isn't that great, Young Master? It appears you were able to grow in more ways than one. If you wish to continue, perhaps a spell for height might pique your interest."

Ciel glared at the amused demon who had the golden-eyed feline on top of his head. "Shut up."

Zelda giggled, "Such a strong bond between you two." There was a 'hmph' from both of them. "May I see the contract?" Without hesitation, Ciel removed his eyepatch and opened his right eye. Zelda found the sigil's location interesting. It was a first to see one in somebody's eye. "You would think that a sigil here would be horrendous."

His eyes lowered, "Horrendous would be what happened before I got it."

"And those events made you turn to the darkness for strength, but it's not like you had any other option." Her gaze softened as she cupped Ciel's face with both hands. "Tell me, have you faced away from the light completely?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I believe a balance of light and dark to be best."

She gently tapped his nose, noting his tiny smile. The clock chimed a new hour and made them aware of how late it was. Ibuki jumped down from his resting place and suggested the earl and butler spend the night.

"I'm grateful for all your hospitality," Ciel scratched the cat's chin. "But we haven't any clothes."

Daiki got up from his lap and took on his human form. He walked over to a curtain and pushed it out of the way to reveal rolls of fabric. "We can make them."

"It will be no problem at all." Zelda fiddled with her hair. "We just need measurements."

"Eh?" The boy might as well put them on par with his butler. "What else can you guys do?"

There was a glint in Sebastian's eyes as he watched golden locks fall around the young woman after she undid her bun. "You always look so lovely, Miss Witch."

"So it begins," mumbled Ciel in the middle of getting his measurements taken. He snickered at his butler flirting with the witch when an idea came to mind, "Zelda, may I take a bath?"

"Absolutely! I can show Sebastian where—"

"Without him. You two look like you're enjoying yourselves. One of the other demons can do it."

Sebastian looked stunned. "But your—"

"I trust them. Stay here."

The demon returned to an amused state. "Yes, My Lord."

A human Ibuki took the scissors from his sapphire-eyed counterpart and said, "I'll take it from here, Dai. Can you prepare his bath?"

Daiki smirked, "Sure, but why must it be me?"

"He is more attached to you. I believe it's awkward with me."

The younger demon chuckled and had the boy follow. Ciel looked back and said, "Ibuki, how dare you say our time together is awkward. I find you both amiable." Smirking, he eyed his butler. "Behave yourself, Sebastian. I don't think a lady such as Zelda wants a heated dog hounding her." He walked away satisfied after seeing the butler's annoyed expression.

* * *

Pearly tile flooring, white walls behind a huge border of pale colored roses, stained glass windows—the little earl began to wonder if all the rooms in the house had a different design. He had only been in three, but they were confirming his assumption. Ciel sunk into the warm bath topped with bubbles and scattered rose petals. It was perfect. A cat once more, Daiki sat on the edge of the tub flicking water. Restlessness was no fun. Maybe, just maybe, talking with the boy would make the visions subside.

"Are you being haunted?" he asked without looking.

Ciel blankly stared at him. "I don't follow."

"Do flames, pain, and death haunt you in your sleep?" Daiki didn't give him time to answer. "You see those that have gone, correct? You can hear them—feel them. It must be difficult to keep them out, especially after that incident with your aunt."

Mismatched eyes darkened. "How do you know?"

Daiki finally looked up. "You show me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see into people's lives—something I dislike, so I hardly ever do. However, you somehow connected to my ability. Pieces of your life have been plaguing my sleep."

"...Have you seen it all?"

"I have seen enough."

Ciel reached out and pulled the cat into a hug, holding him over his shoulder. Daiki meowed as droplets from the boy's arms wet his fur. He glanced down at his small back and winced at the sight of the hideous branding. Ciel sat back against the tub, letting Daiki move to the edge next to him. "An ugly mark, isn't it?"

"You should try using witch hazel to see if it will fade," advised the feline. "If that doesn't work, you can always remove it with a spell."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mismatched eyes watched his companion make letters out of the bubbles and tried to decipher the frothy text. "Bubble...bubble...pop with...my troubles. Fill this room...with lightness and air... Float away without a care."

The candles burned brighter before settling back down. Ciel gawked at the multiple bubbles starting to raise. Daiki smiled at the dazzled boy. He wanted to lighten things up, so he let him try a fun incantation Zelda used to say before making it happen at will. Ciel found the bubbles entertaining. He juggled some in his palms and popped a few to his hearts content. Then he put his soapy hands together, slowly opened them, and blew out more bubbles. They heard a knock at the door and the muffled voice of Ibuki telling them the nightshirt had been finished. Ciel told him to wait and glanced at Daiki who got the boy's message loud and clear. He made everything disappear with a mighty meow and got off the edge. The boy got out of the tub to let a human Daiki dry him off and wrap him in a towel. They met Ibuki outside and walked into one of the guest rooms.

"Say, how did you guys meet Zelda?"

* * *

"Have you met other witches before?"

"I have met many in the past, some of whom were _very_ questionable."

Sebastian had a look around the space where Zelda did most of her work. Conveniently, the room was connected to the one they had previously occupied. There was a long center table with scattered flowers around a cauldron and what looked to be a grimoire next to it. The shelves were lined with books, jars, and vials. Trinkets were most likely hidden in the tiny compartments. On the counter were an elegantly carved wand and a broomstick adorned with a silver triple moon charm. The flowers that hung up to dry, candles that illuminated the room, and sweet scent that filled the air were, dare he say it, romantic in a sense.

"What is it?" Zelda asked the smiling demon staring at her.

"Just admiring the beauty."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Sebastian."

"You're blushing."

They gave each other a smirk before Sebastian went back to looking at the items on a shelf. The demon then pointed to a jar, "Powder?"

She walked over to him and picked it up. "It's used to clear away illusions."

"Oh? How so?"

"You just toss it in front of the person or thing you believe to be a facade." Without warning, Sebastian grabbed a bit of powder and threw it in the witch's face. "...I'm sorry you feel that way."

He saw no changes in her appearance at all. She remained the pretty witch he had always seen. "It brings me great pleasure to know you are truly as you appear." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the remaining powder from her face. Placing a hand on her cheek, he said, "Forgive me for my rude actions." Zelda surprised him by throwing a bit of powder at him.

In an instant, raven feathers began to fly around the room. Sebastian struggled to keep his demonic form at bay, but to no avail. He grew two horns on his head and his hair became long and unruly. His top half changed to a tight, black, long-sleeved garment that ended just below his chest in the front and went down into a long tattered cape in the back. Black fitted pants and high-heeled stiletto boots made up his bottom half. His gloves were now short, black, and fitted to hands with long, sharp fingernails. Fuchsia eyes with slit pupils stared at the wide-eyed witch. The demon frowned. "It seems I have become unsightly."

Zelda let out a little 'fuu' before laughing. To think, he would be concerned about such a thing. She had seen stranger. "Don't fret, you're still a handsome devil."

Shocked, he asked, "You honestly think I'm handsome?"

"Oh please, I'm sure you get that a lot in your human form. Call me strange, but I think both of your appearances are attractive." She had a good look at him. His demon form was certainly something. His attire was the most unexpected thing about him, yet he still had an air of elegance. It reminded her of Ibuki. Surely, he wasn't a lowly demon.

Sebastian noticed her eyes wandering to his exposed stomach and gave her a toothy grin. "My face is up here, _Zelda_."

She quickly poked his navel and looked up, smiling with pinkish cheeks. Chuckling, he took a lock of her hair into his hand and kissed it. In return, the witch kissed her forefinger and tapped him on the nose. The content demon changed back into his human form.

"Welcome back, Mr. Butler," Zelda teased, seeing a smirk cross his face as he straightened out his uniform. "Is it just me, or is it a tad quiet?"

"Now that you mention it, it has been rather quiet. Possibly, _too_ quiet."

"Let's go check on them."

* * *

With a candlestick in front of them, they peered into Ciel's room. Sebastian stared dumbfounded at the sight of the sleeping boy with the cats on either side of him.

"How precious," murmured Zelda. "Jealous?"

"Not one bit. I have a room full of them when it rains," the demon stated looking somewhat proud.

She stifled a laugh as she went over to the bedside and placed Ciel's eyepatch on the table. She patted the resting felines and pulled up the blanket before giving the boy a light kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Ciel."

The two walked out closing the door behind them.

"My master is such a liar," Sebastian shook his head in disapproval. "He doesn't even like cats."

"That reminds me," Zelda hummed in amusement. "He told me you were named after his dog, yes?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "I absolutely dislike dogs."

"Oh, the irony when you are one..." She patted his shoulder and took one of the candles for herself. Before he could utter a retort, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek that caught him off guard. "By the way, your room is across from his." He touched his kissed cheek as he watched her walk away. Not even that far along, she stopped and said, "I know demons don't need sleep, so if you decide you can't stay put, then you can always come by my room. I'm sure you'll be able to find me."

He silently laughed. "That's a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

"Silly demon, you act like I can't send you right back to Hell." She turned to him with one last smile and continued down the hall. "Good night, Sebastian."

...Dangerous indeed. Sebastian entered his room feeling quite pleased with how the day unfolded. Spotting a nightshirt on the bed, he changed into it with much appreciation, keeping in mind to thank Ibuki in the morning. He laid his head on the pillow and smiled to himself. "Good night, my little witch."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you watergoddesskasey, gemofdestiny, and guests for the reviews. *bows*

I hope you readers liked this chapter. :)


	6. Remembrance

_For the things you have forgotten, I'll remember for the both of us._

* * *

 **-6-**

 **Remembrance**

One cold morning, the magical trio sat around the kitchen table for breakfast. The demonic duo conversed about Hell's happenings over the morning meal. Zelda, however, had her eyes fixed on the calendar as she poured herself a cup of spiced black tea. She missed the precious earl and his handsome butler, but counting the days they've been gone wasn't the reason she was staring hard at the thing. She didn't know how to feel about this day.

"Your tea is starting to bubble in confusion," Ibuki pointed out to her.

Zelda put a hand over her teacup and gave a sigh of contentment, "Today is special."

Ibuki narrowed his eyes at the calendar. December 14th. So, it had come at last. Glancing at Daiki whose face lit up at the sight of the date, he sipped his tea and waited.

The younger demon turned to him like an excited child, "It's Ciel's birthday."

His golden-eyed counterpart chuckled at his enthusiasm. They grew rather close to the boy the night he had stayed. They couldn't forget the way he was enthralled by their bygone tales until he fell asleep. It was cute. As joyous as the occasion was, Ibuki found it unfortunate the boy's birthday had to be his parents' death anniversary. "A tad grim, don't you think?"

"Maybe he doesn't think about it at all," Daiki bit into his marmalade covered toast. "He knows the dead can't come back. And dwelling on it won't do any good."

Ibuki licked his thumb and wiped away some marmalade from the side of his mouth. "You have a point."

"But thinking about them every now and then can't hurt," Zelda piped in. "Now, would it be rude to drop by?"

The older demon watched as she got up to clear the dishes, "It would be indecent if you went like that." When no guests were around, she took to being in her corset, bloomers, and stockings without a care. "But I have a feeling Sebastian will think otherwise." Women sure made their personal Hell by wearing those rib-crushing organ shifters. Ibuki was glad Zelda tightened hers just enough to hug her curves. She already had a fine figure. Honestly—his eyes darted to her shapely bust—she mostly wore them to keep _those_ in place. "Please refrain from suffocating the boy when we see him."

"Ib, she can't help the size of her bosom."

Zelda shook her head while laughing. Her mother blessed her in many _odd_ ways. "You two go change. I'll wash up."

* * *

The servants were excited for their master's birthday. While he was busy with his fiancée and Marchioness Midford, they took to prepping for the celebration. Finny had the idea to gather roses from the garden to display as decoration. He happily went about his duty of clipping every rose he saw, oblivious to the fact that their bed was becoming bare. For a moment, he stopped and looked at the door. He could have sworn he heard something. With a shrug, he turned back to behead the final rose and cheered when the deed was done.

Mey-Rin tidied up the main hall to make it look as spotless as possible. She dusted the walls and furniture, straightened the picture frames, and cleaned the windows. All she had left to do was put the china away. The maid took a deep breath and picked up the stack of plates and teacups. One foot after the other, she made it halfway to the cabinet. With her confidence level high, she walked at a normal pace. Unfortunately, it all came crashing down the moment the door to the hall opened and Sebastian's face came into view. One foot tripped the other, china went flying, and the door closed before anyone could witness the disastrous aftermath.

Baldroy took it upon himself to make a dish filled with his master's favorite food. After adding some salt, spices, and herbs to the meat, it was ready to be cooked. Contemplating the best method possible, he opted for the practical use of the oven which would have been a success if it hadn't exploded. He cleared away the smoke and noticed white specks on the floor of the charred scene. He folded his arms and made a mental note to check for gunpowder before using the oven next time. Good thing Sebastian wasn't around.

Tanaka had relaxed to the point of falling asleep holding his teacup. If the others needed him, hopefully they knew where to find him. A vibration from his coat pocket woke him up. He pulled out a shaking pendulum that the gardener left in his care and watched it swing in the direction of the entrance. Violette glowed as the doorbell rang. Tanaka smiled and went to greet the guest in full height. "It seems like someone else came to wish the young master a happy birthday."

* * *

Whoever rebuilt the Phantomhive Manor did an excellent job at restoring it to its original glory. Zelda was pleased. The grand mansion and its surroundings made for a picturesque view, especially with the mist covering the area. The three didn't have to wait long for someone to welcome them. When the door opened, Zelda caught the pendulum that flung itself at her.

Tanaka didn't expect Violette to fly. He appeared from behind the door prim and proper with his eyes closed, ready to distract the guest from her greeting, "Please excuse the tiny flyer. Master Ciel misjudged the distance it would take for the gem to land on the cushion placed on the floor." Satisfied with the excuse, he opened his eyes and a look of surprise crossed his face. "Oh my, do come in."

As they glanced around the place they were led through, residual energy began to play like a film. What they saw were familiar faces enjoying a party. They could hear the merry voices and feel the massive amount of affection from a time before. A sense of nostalgia hit Zelda like a handful of revealing powder. Things hadn't changed much since the last time she was there and traces of a fire raging through the manor were nonexistent. She turned to the house steward and hugged him.

After a long embrace, Tanaka took a good look at her and smiled, "You grew into a fine lady my dear. I never thought a day would come where I would see you again."

"I don't blame you, however, we've been back for almost a year."

"On the Queen's orders?" He chuckled at her blank expression and shook his head. "I should have known where Violette came from the moment the young master showed her to us. It completely slipped my mind that Lord Hugh gave a pendulum to Master Vincent when they first met."

She smiled upon hearing her father's name, "I gave her to him so he could find me."

"Ah, the same reason your father gave one to him. His exact words were, _'If you don't hear from me in three days, come find me'_. So, after three days with no word from him, the pendulum led a worried Master Vincent and Lord Diedrich to an enchanting dwelling in the middle of the forest where they kicked down the door to search for their new friend. And Lord Hugh—looking like he just rolled out of bed—stood there staring at them, wondering what in blazes they were doing kicking down doors at 7 in the morning," Tanaka sighed at the funny story. "Your father simply forgot to inform them of his well-being after his assignment. Ho ho ho, they grew very close after that."

"I don't mean to interrupt your trip down memory lane, but what is with this decor?"

They looked to see what Daiki meant. Roses and garlands hung around the place. Sitting on a long table draped in white cloth were indistinguishable dishes and more awkwardly cut roses adorning it.

"Judging by the setup," Ibuki snickered and pointed to three heads peeking out from a doorway. "The gardener, maid, and chef wanted to surprise the little earl for his birthday."

Tanaka patted both demons on the shoulder and said, "As sharp as ever. I'm glad to see you two are still around."

Daiki smirked, accepting his handshake. "Likewise, Old Man."

* * *

Apparently, the stories of clumsy household servants weren't exaggerated. Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin looked as though they got into a scuffle. Their clothes were dirtied and they themselves were wrapped in bandages, but they wore them proudly. In the back of her head, Zelda could hear Sebastian sigh and say, _'They're all idiots'_. She giggled and let the pendulum dangle, "You lot seem like a fun bunch. No wonder Violette likes it here. Thank you for welcoming her into your lives."

The amethyst swung into Finny's hands and he beamed at the friendly woman. "Ah, you're the one Young Master got the pendulum from!"

"A pretty gem given by a pretty lady!" Mey-Rin remarked. "How befitting!"

"Pleasure to meet you," Zelda ruffled the teen's hair then winked at the maid. "I believe a maid who's clumsy, yet cute is more befitting."

She became bashful and started poking her fingers together. Baldroy gave a hearty laugh and turning to Daiki. "I wonder why he didn't just tell us who gave the little thing to him. The fact that you know the old man makes me think you're close with the young master."

"About that," the younger demon rubbed the back of his head. "I'd say Zelda is—or rather was—well acquainted with him. Ibuki and I mostly kept watch from a distance whenever we came with the family. Although, we did have a few adorable encounters with him." He glanced at the witch. "You think that Chinese nobleman is on to us?"

The older demon crossed his arms, "You can't really say you're acquainted with someone if you haven't seen them in six years now can you?"

"If we had been around for all those years..." Zelda trailed off and brushed off the thought. "Besides, as far as I can tell, he doesn't remember us."

"I think his soul recalls our presence in his life, but his mind doesn't," Daiki curled his lips into a smile. "It's possibly the trigger for his connection with me."

"That, I can believe," said Ibuki, eyes subtly narrowing at his blue-eyed counterpart before facing the others. "He's far too comfortable with us for someone who has only seen us a few times."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Finny asked as Mey-Rin and Baldroy nodded profusely. "I'm sure young master will be happy if he remembers the time you spent together!"

Zelda's gaze became wistful, "Would he really?"

* * *

Silence surrounded them as they stared at the garden. Zelda didn't know whether to laugh at the bare spot with Ibuki or cry at the overall nostalgia with Daiki. Whenever Mother and Father brought her along, she would play and chat with the flowers, trees, and creatures that resided there. Then one day, she wasn't alone. She sighed as an image of a three-year-old squatting in front of a bed of roses and talking to them came to mind. With a filled watering can, she began to water the headless stems, "That's it, hold your heads up high. Your friends are cheering for you." The roses slowly, but surely bloomed anew. "Oh hush, the gardener may be an idiot, but he means well. It should be nothing new to you guys."

The servants gawked at the beautiful roses covering the area again. Sebastian was capable of many things, but making things blossom on the spot wasn't one of them. They applauded Zelda's small flower revival.

The gardener looked at her with his sparkling orbs, "How did you do that Miss Zelda?!"

"Will you believe me if I say it's magic?"

"Magic?" Baldroy raised a brow. "Miss, could you be—"

"A witch!" Mey-Rin and Finny shouted with glee.

The chef took a drag of his cigarette, "I was gonna say a fairy..."

"It's odd how they're very accepting of this," Daiki whispered to his companion. "What do you suppose would happen if we told them we're demons?"

Ibuki shrugged, "We get exorcised and sent back to Hell?"

"...I can sort of imagine how that would play out." he held the other's hand and swung their arms. "Ciel certainly has some interesting people around him."

"No surprise there. He's a Phantomhive, for Lucifer's sake," the swinging quickened. "Now, how about a penny for your thoughts? The look in your eyes didn't quite match your expression back inside."

"I was wondering what fate has in store for him and why we were brought back together so soon."

"Perhaps it's to show him a grand time before his soul is no longer his," arms came to a halt and Daiki stared at him in horror as he remembered the boy's contract. "Hn, well this is an awkward game of London Bridge."

The servants continued marching under their still arms.

* * *

Zelda smiled at Ciel when he walked through the door. It was hard to believe he was already thirteen. His 7th birthday was the last one she ever attended and they had a blast. The cake fight was such a fun mess. She smirked when she saw Marchioness Midford. That woman was as fit as ever and still retained her fierce beauty. Then there was Lizzie. She was growing into a beautiful young lady. Her strength probably grew too. Zelda watched from a distance as the group started singing to the birthday boy.

Ciel was grateful for everyone's 'hard' work and his aunt's approval. It had been a rough morning, but he survived. In the middle of the song, he spotted Zelda standing at the far corner of the room. Rather than being surprised, he was delighted. She gave him a big smile and mouthed a happy birthday to which he nodded at. He felt his chest tighten as she turned to leave. Where was she going? Tanaka noticed his slight pout and silently laughed. It seemed the young master did feel a sense of familiarity. That pout was the same one he used to wear when she couldn't play with him.

* * *

After fixing up the kitchen, Ibuki and Daiki were now hiding underneath the table from Sebastian. He took out a cloche covered dish from the upper cabinet and they overheard his ramble about cake and humans. He started to lick the chocolate off of his fingers with little understanding of why humans liked these confections. They tasted strange to him. Then again, his taste buds were different. His mind drifted to the time spent at the witch's home. His fellow demons always ate what they had in front of them without any complaints. Perhaps Zelda's cooking tasted delicious to a demon. He grinned. Perhaps _she_ tasted delicious. The demonic duo suppressed their snicker and agreed, he was thinking something perverted.

Without warning, the room lit up. Zelda took a few steps in and titled her head, "Sebastian?"

"What a pleasant surprise, Miss Witch," ruby eyes gleamed as the butler properly cleaned off his fingers. "I was just thinking about you."

She glanced at the drip cake adorned with strawberries, roses, and a partially eaten hat, "Are you sulking now that your lovely cake will go uneaten?"

"As if I'd ever," he chuckled. "Now why are you here?"

"Why else?" she picked up a strawberry and popped it into her mouth.

"As far as I know, the young master's birthday was never mentioned. Would you like to tell me how you knew?"

Zelda gentle pulled him down by the tie and whispered in his ear, "You'll just have to wait and find out when the time comes." She let him go and turned to the cake.

"Oh my," Sebastian smirked as she swiped off some frosting and licked her finger. "What a tease."

Underneath the table the two were distracted by the little show to make an escape.

"So this is what happens when we leave them alone," Ibuki mumbled.

"It's fine isn't it?" replied Daiki, "I think they'll make a great couple."

"I'll admit, I have to agree."

* * *

Ciel excused himself from the party after Finny pointed out it was snowing. Something told him Zelda hadn't entirely left yet. As he went room to room searching for her, he found himself enjoying it. It felt more like a game of hide-and-seek than just plainly looking for someone. He stopped in the middle of the hallway when a sudden smell of vanilla wafted through the air and headed for the kitchen. Funny, he had a feeling this happened before.

He entered to find the witch and his butler and pouted, "I won't forgive you for leaving me, Zelda!"

"Hooray! You found me," she clapped. She always found time to play with him even when she couldn't.

"Don't give me that! Why bother coming if you're just going to leave without even speaking to me?!"

Zelda calmly walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. It had been a long time since the last one and she had been playing stranger since they met. Now that he seemed more open, a hug or two couldn't hurt. Ciel blushed, but didn't push her away. Her softness and warmth were very pleasing. He didn't want to move.

"My Lord," Sebastian was amused by his behavior, but couldn't shake off the feeling of annoyance. "Shouldn't you be heading back to the party?"

"You're going to have to forgive me today," Zelda let him go and ruffled his hair.

Ciel rolled his eyes and smirked, "Fine."

The cats rolled out from either side of the table to their surprise, simultaneously shouting, "Happy Birthday, Ciel!"

"Thank you," he laughed and hugged them.

Now that she knew where those two were, Zelda went back to the butler's side and said, "There's something I forgot to mention."

Sebastian eyed her curiously, "What?"

"You don't look half bad with your hair combed back."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating sooner. TT u TT

Hopefully this chapter was decent.


	7. Clues

Daiki curled up on a floor cushion in front of the fireplace and sighed, "If only we could tell him."

"Our words won't matter. The past with us will remain blurred," Zelda stopped writing in her grimoire and scratched his head. "The only way to get those memories back is by breaking the object that contains them, but he seems to have forgotten that too. Luckily, there's nothing against dropping hints."

The cat rolled onto his back and stared at the sparkling ceiling. "Remind me again as to why you cast such a spell?"

"He asked me to."

* * *

 **-7-**

 **Clues**

Another birthday had come and gone. Thank the heavens, Hell, or whatever heard his pleas. Ciel thought it would never end. He waited for Sebastian to dress him for bed and thought he must have been very tired when the nightshirt draped over him felt cozier than usual. Looking down at the white shirt with navy trimmings, he realized it was the one Ibuki made. The sleeves barely went past his fingertips and the hem reached just above his ankles. It was the softest nightshirt he had ever owned. He couldn't have thanked the demon enough.

Sebastian quietly laughed at the boy admiring his sleepwear, "I'm rather surprised you didn't persuade them to stay."

"I doubt they would have been easily swayed," Ciel smirked. "Are you still disappointed Zelda refused your offer of taking them home?"

"Indeed I am. Now," he held up a beautifully carved, russet brown box. "I was told by Tanaka that this was a gift from her to you."

Ciel ran a hand over the floral design. When he lifted the golden clasp and opened it, a gentle melody swept through the air along with a sweet, minty fragrance. His expression softened just enough for Sebastian to see as he was reminded of his childhood. It felt so long ago. Father used to play the tune on the piano... He raised a brow. Father? That didn't sound right.

"Young Master?"

"This melody...I've heard it before," his grip tightened around the gift, "but I seem to have forgotten its player." A slight 'hm' came as a response and he looked at his thinking butler before paying attention to the contents. Sitting inside were sachets of dried vanilla beans, mint, and chamomile. They smelled like a nice blend. He couldn't wait to taste it. Sleep began to catch up to him so he closed the music box and set it on the bedside table.

The demon watched him get into the covers and make himself comfortable. Once the boy was fast asleep, he moved away from the bed and noticed a blank card on the floor. It must have fallen out of the box. He picked it up and stared in mild surprise as letters wrote themselves out.

 _Oh broomsticks! I couldn't tell him goodnight. Well, I hope you aren't sulking too much over my refusal, Mr. Butler. I'll make it up to you next time. Pleasant dreams, handsome demon._

Sebastian would hold her to it. He placed the card next to the music box and hummed the tune on his way out. _You knew him prior to that day didn't you, Zelda?_

* * *

Somewhere in another realm of existence, a ball was being held. Ciel glanced down at his attire relieved to see he was dressed for the occasion. Showing up in a nightshirt would have been embarrassing. He stood on a balcony overlooking the crowd of people. Many were dressed ever so extravagantly, but nothing like he had ever seen in England. The more he glanced around the place, the more he noticed they didn't seem so human. Some had horns, animal heads, scales, many eyes, or none at all. He felt something small run into his leg and looked down. There was a fluffy little ram dusted with tiny stars shaking off the daze it had been in. He bent down to help it, "Are you alright?"

The starry ram replied, "Absolutely. I do apologize for bumping into you, young chap."

 _Okay, don't freak out. Talking celestial animals are normal in dreams._ Ciel picked it up and gave the creature a good pet. _Why does it feel so real?! Crap, I must be_ _—_

"Sterling," came a smooth voice. "Can you—Oh, you found him."

"Ibuki!" the boy cried. "Where on earth am I?!"

"Earth? How funny," the demon chuckled, "You're in Hell."

He stiffened. That meant everyone around him were demons. "What in blazes am I doing here?!"

"Two words," said the ram jumping out of his arms and changing into something somewhat human. He stood relativity the same height as Ibuki, complexion slightly grey. Just like his wool, his silvery blue hair was dusted with tiny stars and pulled back into a ponytail, except for the half-curled pieces framing his face. He cupped Ciel's face, making him gaze into his striking citrine eyes, and said, "Astral projection."

Mismatched eyes sparkled, "I've read about this in one of the books I borrowed from Zelda. The soul separates from the physical body allowing the person to travel anywhere they can reach. Across the world, different realms, through time and space—you name it." Ciel didn't think he would actually astral project, yet here he was mingling amongst demons. "Since Hell wouldn't be my first choice to explore—no offense—I'm guessing you called me here."

"Smart boy," Ibuki ruffled his hair. With a hand still on his head, he got down to his level, "How did you like your gift?"

"Everything about it was wonderful. The song it plays..." Ciel's voice became softer, "Someone use to play it for me when I was younger."

"Someone?" a faint smile found its way to the demon. He already knew the answer, yet he still asked, "You don't remember?"

Ciel shook his head feeling dejected. He was sure they were important. _Hm, come to to think of it, I have no recollection of the first time I heard it either._ "Little things have been reminding me of the past, but the memories are fuzzy. I want to know what I'm forgetting."

"Then it's a good thing I called you here," Ibuki stood up and patted his friend on the back. "We're counting on you."

The starry being nodded, smiling as he offered a hand to the boy. "My name is Sterling and I'll be helping you find what you need in order to unlock the memories in your waking life."

Ciel took his hand and the doors to the balcony opened to nothing but fog. They began walking towards the haze when Ciel glanced at an unmoved Ibuki. Shaking his head in response to the questioning mismatched eyes, Ibuki reassured him he was in good hands.

"And one more thing," said the demon, "Once you've passed through those doors, you'll be leaving the astral plane."

With that in mind, they walked out of Hell and into a dream.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of all the fog, a bell rang and everything became a blinding light.

* * *

A little Ciel woke up to sunlight flooding his bedroom. He had slept so long that it was noon. A cloth fell from his forehead when he sat up to look around. There wasn't a single soul except for him and he sighed. Once again, he had gotten sick and had to miss out on the fun. The sheets rustled as a tiny ram climbed up and snuggled against him.

"Come on, boy. Get up and follow me," Sterling jumped down and trotted out into the hallway.

Ciel hopped out of bed and ran after him. It was probably a bad idea since he just recovered, but what kind of kid would turn down a talking animal? The ram left a trail of stars behind as he led the boy down the stairs. After a couple of twists and turns, Sterling disappeared. The boy's eyes darted all around to see where he could have gone, but he was nowhere in sight. Even the stars ended at the spot he disappeared from. Before Ciel could think of what to do, he heard someone singing accompanied by a piano and went to check on them. It didn't sound like Mother or Aunt Ann, and Aunt Francis didn't sing that sweetly. Peeking inside the room, he saw a woman with long flaxen hair. She stopped everything and turned to him with a warm smile. Immediately, he ran over and she scooped him up into her arms. The hug was comforting after waking up to no one.

He looked up at the beautiful woman and stared into the most unique pair of eyes he had ever seen, "What are you doing here, Aunt Ari..."

* * *

The dream faded to black and in the darkness, he counted.

* * *

 _1...2...3..._ In this game of hide-and-seek, Ciel was the seeker. After reaching fifty, he went around looking in every place he could—behind curtains, under tables, the closet, etc. Making his way down the hall, a sweet scent distracting him from the game, and he ran to see what the cook was baking. When he got to the kitchen, Tanaka greeted him, "Ah, young master!"

"Grandpa! What are you baking?"

"Oh, nothing. I was curious about the nice smell and came for a quick look—the same as you. Whoever made the goods already left."

The butler picked up a corked, star-shaped bottle left out on the counter and Ciel stared at it, mesmerized by all the colors that swirled inside. When the timer went off, he turned his head expecting to see an oven, but saw a tree instead. Tanaka was no longer there and he was outside. Ciel peered out from behind the tree to see his father having a lively conversation with his friend in the middle of the garden. His friend was a scary man who always liked eating the sandwiches that were served. By the time he was finished with the first one, he already had another one in hand. The boy laughed.

"Are you no longer afraid of Diedrich?" said a man from behind him.

Ciel jumped in surprise and hugged the tree, "Uncle Hugh!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

This man was another one of his father's friends that came around just as often. He had wavy blonde hair tied in a short, low ponytail, piercing emerald eyes, and a killer smile. No matter how kind he looked, he was also a scary man.

"Huey! What's taking so long?!" shouted Vincent.

"Coming! I was just chatting with little— _oof!_ "

Diedrich raised a brow, "What is _that_?"

"Why is there a twinkling sheep?!"

Vincent yelled, "I think it's cute!"

* * *

Their laughter faded and the scene became a bright room.

* * *

"Your dreaming ends here, young chap," Sterling ruffled the boy's hair. "You have all that you need and I wish you luck."

"Thank you," said Ciel. "Will I be able to see you again?"

"Of course! I'm not bound to the astral or dream plane if that's what you're worried about."

He chuckled, "I understand. And another thing, why couldn't Ibuki come along or be the one to do this?"

Sterling gave him a lopsided smile, "Let me ask you this before I answer, how does it feel being around him?"

"Comfortable," Ciel replied without a doubt, "At first I wasn't sure about him—same with Daiki and Zelda—but I've come to enjoy their company rather quick. It's as if I've known them for a long time."

"...But you did at one point."

"I did?"

"About six years prior."

"Cake fight during my 7th birthday, amazing."

"I heard about it from Daiki—they were all there—he was the one that accidentally started it!"

"Are you sure?"

The dream guide sighed. Zelda wasn't joking about the blur. "Now, to answer your question, the host of the party would have had his head if he left so unexpectedly. I mean, Ibuki could kill him, but he'd rather not make enemies at the moment."

Ciel nodded. He understood the pain of having to deal with people like that. Without any further questions, they bid each other farewell.

Sterling watched him disappear into the bright light and shook his head, "Besides, he wouldn't have been able to enter your dreams involving the past when he's been erased from it."

* * *

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room and opened the curtains to let the morning light in, "Time to wake up, Young Master."

Ciel opened his eyes and sighed, "Aunt Ari and Uncle Hugh, huh?"


	8. Moody

Zelda woke up to a faint smell of something sweet. After freshening up, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She stared at two very disheveled demons greeting her, "Did Behemoth not let you leave?"

Daiki slowly nodded as to not bring more discomfort to his sore neck, "It was crazy!"

"It wasn't even his party," Ibuki muttered before bitterly taking a drink. "Sebastian didn't have it any better. He had to deal with a drunken Camio."

"I see," Zelda said picking a raven's feather off of the older demon's hair, "Drunkenly picking a fight with him is one way to ruffle his feathers."

* * *

 **-8-**

 **Moody**

"I have the photograph album you requested."

"Good, bring it here."

Sebastian was told all about Ciel's brief time at a demon's ball and what happened after he left. Needless to say, he wasn't surprised for he was also present at that ball and heard the gist of the situation from Ibuki. When the boy disappeared with Mary's little lamb, he hastily approached the noble demon ready to fight anyone that dared to take his soul from him. Fortunately, that didn't happen. They reveled in each other's company until Daiki arrived, then somewhere along the way, it turned into one hell of a party. Sebastian winced as he touched his jaw. Bloody Camio.

Uncle Hugh and Aunt Ari... Ciel hadn't seen or heard anything related to them in about six years. He was always fascinated by them and their mystique, but their presence in his life had been so fleeting. They were practically family to him and fate decided to be a jerk. He could still hear his father's doleful words—the words that told the seven-and-a-half-year-old him they were gone— _'There goes the magic in our lives'_.

Flipping through the pages, the boy snickered when he came across a picture he had never seen before. His mother and aunt were in the midst of a cheery conversation while his awestricken father and uncle stood behind them staring straight at the camera. He removed the picture from its slot and turned it over.

 _Winter, 1874_

 _Pitt brought over his new camera and swore it was haunted...I believe him. I suggested he hang onto it until after the holidays. - V_

 _Apparently, it goes off on its own when things are lively. I cannot wait to see the Christmas pictures. - H_

Ciel wasn't disappointed when he turned the page. A series of pictures ranging from well-taken to surprised shots made him laugh. There was even a rare one with Pitt who was usually behind the camera. Whatever possessed it had been nice enough to capture the spirited moments of life.

"It's nice to hear you laughing," Sebastian commented, "Quite different from your grumpy grouses."

"Hahaha—shut up," Ciel held up a picture of Hugh and Ari. "They were the ones that appeared in my dreams last night."

Sebastian silently examined the monochrome photograph of the noble and his wife. As ordinary as the couple seemed, the energy emitting from their image told him otherwise. For a moment, he couldn't look away from the lovely lady. Perhaps it was an imperfection, but her eyes appeared to be two different shades. Apart from that detail, seeing her was a tad eerie even for a demon. "Master, doesn't this woman have an uncanny resemblance to Zelda?"

* * *

After being entertained by the other servants, Tanaka walked into the manor to hear the master's shouts of _'What?!'_ and _'How did I miss that?!'_. It sounded like things were going well. He peeked into the room to see the commotion and chuckled at the sight of the bewildered earl and demon. "It's rare to see that expression."

"Tanaka, do you remember the woman that came by yesterday?" asked Ciel.

He smiled, "Lady Zelda isn't someone you can easily forget."

Sebastian's ears perked up at his words. He received a little wink to his unspoken question and smirked. How sly. Taking the photograph from his master's hand, he showed it to the house steward, "Then surely you must know these two."

"Ah yes, Lord Hugh and Lady Amarysia. They were a wonderful pair."

"Amarysia? One of the epithets of the Greek goddess Artemis? That's quite a name."

"She was a beauty," Tanaka gave a thoughtful sigh, "But of course, her peculiar eyes made people wary."

Ciel huffed in annoyance, "People fear what they don't understand and it baffles me that they can't wrap their heads around the fact that no one can help the way they were born. She had a golden right eye and a blue left eye, so what? They were gorgeous."

"I have a feeling Lord Hugh had the same thought when he first laid eyes on her."

Sebastian chuckled, "Did he have golden hair and green eyes?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"They're Zelda's parents, aren't they?" Ciel looked between the two who shared a sidelong glance. "What? Did you really think I wouldn't make the connection? Aunt Amarysia didn't hide the fact that she was a witch, at least not from us. As for Uncle Hugh, perhaps he was also one, but he was more of a magician in my eyes and I'm not talking about the entertaining sleight of hand kind. It made for a good cover, but let's face it, none of his tricks were ever child's play."

Tanaka was impressed, "And here I thought you forgot those little details."

"No, I forgot a big one," the earl touched a photograph taken of a young girl sitting among a field of flowers with his mother and Amarysia. "I can't recall a single childhood memory with Zelda."

"Now is not the time to be gloomy, My Lord," Sebastian teased, "You can do that later."

Their master closed the book with a 'hmph'. "I wanted to see if my dreams held any truth in leading me in the right direction. It seems to be holding so far," Ciel admitted, "You're actually one of my clues, Tanaka. During a game of hide and seek, I found you in the kitchen and thought you were baking."

"How odd," Tanaka's smile became lopsided, "Something of the sort did happen once where you ran inside and mistook me for the one using the oven. When you noticed Zelda sitting on the floor, you were so thrilled you shouted, _'I found you!'_ and plopped yourself right next to her."

Ciel's mind went blank and he let out a sigh. There was no point in remembering what he couldn't. Obviously, Zelda didn't want him to. His foggy memory was likely the result of a spell. To think, she would cast one on him of all people. "Tch, so she takes my memories but only puts the Edeline Estate to sleep? I don't understand."

"I suppose it is time to return them seeing as you got this far," the house steward motioned for them to follow.

"You know where they are?!"

Shaking his head with a little smile, Sebastian said, "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

After a walk through the snow-covered garden, they approached a giant oak. Ciel immediately went around and poked his head out from behind the tree. Aside from the missing chairs and table, and a bunch of snow, the view was the same. He could still picture his father, Diedrich, and Hugh.

"How long are you going to hug the tree?" asked Sebastian, "It is a very nice oak, but we are in the middle of looking for something important."

Ciel snapped out of his thought, "R-Right. Where is the bottle, Tanaka?"

"Directly underneath your feet."

With only a few digs in, Sebastian already hit something hard. Clearing away the snow and dirt, he pulled out a small box. The markings around the lid made it impossible for him to open it. He figured it had to be open by the person it was intended for. The moment the box landed in Ciel's hand, the lid popped up and he was surprised to find the bottle wasn't a star at all. It was actually round with a star-like sigil drawn onto it. Looking closely at the swirling contents, he could somewhat make out people and places within the moving blurs. Taking a deep breath, he removed the bottle. All he had to do was pull the stopper and his memories would return. It should have been easy enough, but the darn thing wouldn't come off. "Oh my god, why did she make it so difficult?!"

Sebastian found amusement in the boy's struggle, but with Tanaka standing in front of him, he played nice and suggested, "Young Master, try smashing it against something...like a child throwing a tantrum."

Ciel threw the bottle at the oak out of frustration, quickly uttered an apology, then glared at the butler, "What was that last part?"

"I knew you could do it."

A ribbon of light wrapped around Ciel and faded into his head. Everything came flooding back. He could see the memories clearly now. Zelda, Ibuki, and Daiki had existed in his past just as they existed in his present. When the last memory reached him, a look of regret clouded his face and he ran back inside leaving Tanaka and Sebastian in confusion.

"How unexpected," said Sebastian, "I thought he would be thrilled."

* * *

Baldroy pounded on the door to Ciel's bedroom. "Come on Young Master, open up!"

"Whatever's wrong we can talk it out!" yelled Finny.

"Finny's right!" Mey-Rin cried, "Please open the door!"

Ciel ignored their pleas. He sat with his back against the door hugging his knees as he thought about the witch. Underneath her warm smiles and soft gazes, he wondered if she was still hurt.

"I'm starting to think this is more than a bad temper," Baldroy rubbed the back of his head, "Usually he tells us to go away by now."

Mey-Rin worriedly asked, "What do you think happened?"

"A disagreement of some sort?"

"He's never done something like this before," Finny said a tad dispirited, "He looked kind of sad."

Sebastian and Tanaka approached the three. Before the butler could utter a single word, they were in his face bombarding him with questions. Perhaps this was karma for annoying Ciel.

"I'll handle the young master, Sebastian," Tanaka insisted with a little laugh, "You have your hands full here."

* * *

A civil knock wasn't enough to convince Ciel to open the door. What did the trick was Tanaka's request to be led in. He sullenly opened the door, walked over to his bed, and plopped down with a sigh.

Tanaka gave him a gentle smile and said, "How unsightly for the head of the Phantomhive to display such sulkiness."

"What does it matter? No one but you is here to see it," Ciel replied.

"That may be true, but it still isn't good. Now, what ails you?"

"My selfish request."

"Oh, you're upset with how you handled Zelda's departure."

Ciel nodded, "I was such a fool. A selfish, selfish fool."

"Fool? You were seven."

"What kind of seven-year-old cries and begs someone they love dearly to take their memory of them away?!" he ran a hand through his steel blue hair, "I was only thinking about myself and how hurt I was to learn they possibly wouldn't return that I completely ignored Zelda's feelings."

"Young Master, you did not hurt her," Tanaka took a seat next to him, "Zelda understood how greatly the little you would have missed her and did not want you awaiting their return. She never once doubted the decision to comply with your request as it made it easier for you to grow up without worrying about them. Do you actually regret it?"

Ciel became quiet as he thought about the years without her. When he was ready to answer, he looked him right in the eyes, "No, I do not...If I had known about her throughout the years, I'm afraid I would have grown to resent her..."

"Then quit your sulking. Zelda did not simply take your memories without thinking. She even made it easy for you to get them back—well, all stuck corks aside," Tanaka was delighted to hear him laugh, "You know, you meant a lot to her, but she had to leave. It was something she had to do."

"I understand that now. Everyone grieves differently. She needed time to heal."

"No, I believe she needed time to hunt."

"Hunt?"

"People."

"What?!"

"I'm only joking."

"You had me there, Old Man."

"Mostly."

"Tanaka..." they laughed and stayed in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Ciel began talking again, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he got off the bed, "Now, Sebastian may or may not have been forced to make a few snacks to cheer you up. Shall we go see?"

When they walked out of the room, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy immediately pounced on the earl, "Young Master!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he gave them a small smile. They settled down enough to let him apologize, "Forgive me for my early behavior. That is not how the Earl of Phantomhive should act."

"Ah, have I made these for no reason at all?" Sebastian approached them with a cart of sweets.

Apart from the house steward and butler, all of their stomachs growled. Laughing without a care in the world, they all headed to the dining room to fill their bellies. Sebastian stood beside Ciel and his sharp ears caught the boy muttering to himself, "Once more there is magic in my life."


	9. Reacquaint

"We're leaving now," Ibuki informed the witch looking for a good read in the library, "Try _Pagies Baent_ *."

"I'm sure that book reduced to ashes."

Daiki popped his head into the room, "We'll be home late so don't wait up."

"Have fun~" Zelda waved them off, "Try not to engage in battle!"

"No promises!"

The duo stepped through a portal and disappeared. Zelda looked back at a shelf to witness a book push itself out of place and fall to her feet. Her lips curled upward as she picked it up. The book in her hands, a photograph album, had opened to a picture of a 10-year-old girl with her fingers being held by tiny hands. A breeze swept through the room bringing along hushed voices. Zelda's vision began to distort, then everything went black.

* * *

 **-9-**

 **Reacquaint**

 _Woof..._

 _Woof!_

 _WOOF!_

 _Zelda opened her eyes and found herself lying on a giant, comfy bed. She sat up looking around at pale walls, ornate decorations, and plenty of ruffles and lace. How nostalgic. The room resembled the one she used to stay in every time she spent the night at the Phantomhive Manor. It might as well have been her second bedroom since the manor always felt like a second home. Her reminiscing was cut short by the sound of rattling. She eyed the door suspiciously watching the knob jiggle before opening on its own. Sensing no danger, she walked out._

 _Down in the main room the air felt heavy. A sadness shrouded the place like a thick blanket. Zelda couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. The last time she felt this much grief, she filled her whole house with it. It was such a shame a sweet boy had to do the same. With a snap of her fingers, light filled every inch of the dim manor and brought it to life._

 _The voices she heard earlier had returned. They gradually grew louder as she went in search of them. Ballroom? Empty. Living room? Empty. Library? Empty. When she entered the playroom, the voices started mimicking children. Yes, she adored them, but not like this. Backing out to leave, the door slammed shut and disappeared. How rude. She glanced at all the scattered toys and games as she made her way to the window. Stuffies, puzzles, playing cards, chess, Happy Families—she snorted—her younger self spent some time playing with them._

 _Broomsticks. The window wouldn't open or break. She turned back around to find every piece of furniture covered by dust sheets. Sitting on the floor was a lone teddy bear staring at her with its beady eyes. That didn't help with the deafening laughter of children. Where the door had been stood a large object and she ran to it. To her delight, hidden underneath the sheet was a mirror._

 _Said to be portals to different worlds, mirrors have been used to scry and summon entities into the mortal realm. Once she touched the cold glass, her reflection rippled and the voices faded out. Silence at last. Her relief was short-lived as a hand popped out and pulled her into the mirror. She fell front first onto a rug on the other side._

* * *

 _"Oops!" exclaimed a chirpy voice, "I must say, pulling you through was more elegant in my head."_

 _"To what do I owe the pleasure, Sterling?" Zelda mumbled brushing herself off as she got up._

 _"I'm just doing my job~" the twinkling entity sang, "A special request you see~"_

 _Sterling gestured towards the center and Zelda was stunned by the individuals occupying the room. Greeting her were the previous Earl of Phantomhive, Lady Rachel, and her parents. She felt like a young lady coming to join them after being children's entertainment. If only those days could have continued._

 _"Look at you all grown up and dazzling!" Hugh remarked, "A spitting image of your mother I dare say."_

 _"Thank the gods she hardly has any of your features," Vincent jokingly uttered._

 _The magician shot him a playful glare, "Unfortunately, your boy has most of yours."_

 _Sighing, they gazed off into the distance, "Blessed."_

 _"I see things haven't changed in the slightest," Zelda chimed in, "The other side must be in turmoil."_

 _Rachel turned to the flaxen-haired witch beside her, "I always said she was the perfect mix."_

 _"Perfect indeed," Amarysia quickly sprung to her feet and wrapped her daughter in a loving embrace. For a moment, she was reminded of the first time she held her._

 _Hugh stared fondly at his precious family before joining them with an embrace of his own. After being doted upon, Zelda waltzed over to Rachel and they met one another in a twirling hug. The noblewoman laughed, overjoyed by finally being able to see her niece again. When they parted, Vincent immediately pulled the golden-haired witch into his coat as if to hide her._

 _"Oh how time flies," cooed the former Watchdog, "Last we saw you, you were just a little girl leaving home on a quest to kick some arse."_

 _Zelda laughed into his chest, "I wasn't that little, Uncle. I never thought you would kick the bucket before my return."_

 _"Surprise! Neither did I! But alas, unfortunate events tend to happen when you least expect them."_

 _For a split second, she noticed his eyes lacked their luster, "Uncle?"_

 _"Staying by his side won't be all fun and games," he released his hold and gently ruffled her hair, "Prepare yourself for what the new year brings."_

 _"Sounds to me like next year's going to be wild," judging by his smirk, she hit the nail on the head, "Exciting."_

 _There came a soft bark, then a black-coated Borzoi ran through the mirror. His tail wagged happily behind him as he greeted everyone. Zelda, reminded of the butler with his namesake, bit her lip to suppress a giggle. They looked quite similar with their long, dark hair and elegant appearance, but only one actually listened to commands. And it wasn't the dog._

 _After giving the canine a good belly rub, Zelda turned to find the nobles staring at her with adoration. Her heart ached as they began to dissipate. Hugh cupped his daughter's face. A ghost of a smile appeared as he gazed into emerald pools reflecting his own. "Be wary of the one who welcomed you," he warned and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Until next time, dear witchling."_

 _"Until next time..."_

* * *

 _Diiiing_

 _Dooong_

 _Diiiii—_

 _Owl screech_

Zelda bolted upright on the sofa in the library. One mystery was how she got there, another was how the photo album found its way back on the shelf. Everything looked as it was before her little black out. She touched her forehead and sighed. How typical. Father and Uncle were never one to do things the easy way. Blowing out the candles, she went to answer the door. _Better than no way I suppose._

It was well into the night and visitors weren't unheard of, but they rarely ever rung the bell at this hour. She didn't bother with her intuition, opting to be surprised as to whether or not they were human. Perhaps it was a ghoul. Or a vampire. Maybe even a gnome—did they even come out in winter? When she opened the door, a little body launched itself at her.

"You," she laughed, "You are definitely not a gnome."

"Gnome?" Ciel gazed up with a smirk, "You mean the creature we used to leave snacks out for in return for taking care of the garden?"

Her eyes grew wide, "You remember?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't," he snuggled against her, "Thank you for keeping my memories safe."

"If you can call bottling them up and burying them 'safe', then you are very welcome," she stroked his steel blue locks, "To be frank, I'm surprised at how calm you are about the whole thing."

"Don't be fooled," Sebastian piped in receiving an annoyed look from his master, "He was _very_ grumpy earlier."

"That's more of the reaction I anticipated. How on earth did you manage to find that box so quickly? It's only been a day. I can't imagine Tanaka outright saying, _'Young Master, there's a box under a tree you absolutely must dig up. It's important. Do it now, ask questions later'_."

Ciel shook his head, "He told me after a sheep pointed me in the right direction."

A miniature Sterling came to mind, "Ah...was it part of a special request?"

"I don't know about that. Ibuki was the one that asked for his assistance."

 _So it wasn't your father..._ "Perhaps I'm missing something," Zelda stared at his cute, distracted face that had turned rosy from the cold, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Looking her dead in the eyes, he assertively said, "Don't ever leave again."

"Yes, My Lord," she teased and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Forget the cold. Ciel's face was now flushed from embarrassment. When they finally entered the witch's home, he warmed up near the fireplace and reflected on the year. The losses, the gains, the endless cycle that will start anew the forthcoming year. Exciting. A puff of air blew in his face and for a brief moment, he felt someone ruffle his hair. "Father..."

* * *

Author's Note: I've got more time now. You know what that means. :D

* _Burnt Pages_ - _language is made up_


End file.
